badwfandomcom-20200214-history
Questline Companion quotes
Each Questline Companion has an unique set of lines, barks and remarks upon various situations and entering or leaving location. The quotes can either be voiced and visibly said or whispered to the Adventurer, which is especially handy on PvP servers. You can ask your Questline Companion to either be quiet (and the Companion will then whisper to you only), or if you change your mind later, tell them there is no need for secrecy. All lines are voiced but when whispered, the audio will not play. The exceptions to this rule are the greeting, dismiss and irritated lines, in which all Questline Companions act like any other NPC. Bonehills Martek Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Mord Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Ortell Greeting Dismiss Irritated * Yes, oh omnipresent authority figure? * *maniacal laughing* * If you are searching for you brain, I haven't taken it. Emotes Special * (idle) It's not paranoia when they are really after us. Yarzilraku Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Halls of Eternity Koltira Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Toolpencil Greeting * This is all very exciting for me! * Hold on, I need to write this one down. Okay, what is it? Dismiss * I suggest we move on then. * Can we go home now? Irritated * Isn't anyone else tired? * Have you ever gotten zapped by an overcharged reactor? Would you like to? * (in a very annoyed voice) My, you are a tall one. Happy? Did it make your day better? Emotes Special * (upon death of the Adventurer) Oh gno! Xi Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Ya-six Greeting * Please continue, I am interested. * Most fascinating. * Affirmative. Dismiss * We have an agreement between us then. * It was my pleasure. Irritated * This behavior is completely unacceptable to me. * That item is required in my study. Please, do not touch it. Emotes * (when '/flirt'ed with) I don't posses a physical body. Therefore, wherever you were heading with this, I can assure you it leads nowhere. Special Ka'reshan Fields Aggra Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Drizle Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Lyra Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Thalodien Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Larakamath Anuniaq Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Jeremias Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Karja Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Dominia Greeting * Hello. * Yes? * What did you say? Dismiss * I am keeping the eye on you. * And remember, Light is with us. * Farewell! Irritated * I don't get it. The Dark Contract gets a bunch of driods on steroids and I get this pushover. Oh, this is going to be a long day. * You're kidding, right? Emotes * (when '/flirt'ed with by Elves) Um, no thanks. Maybe one of the men would be interested? Special * (Adventurer is a target of at least 4 enemies) Where are all these things coming from? * (Buffing the Adventurer) I've got a knack for it. * (Adventurer leaves Larakamath/Torchkeep zone) Listen, while you go in there, I'll check the surrounding Area. I'll catch you back here or in Torchkeep. And don't worry about me. Sapphire Nightmare Kajassa Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Ling Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Wrathion Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Uracila Greeting • 'Ello dere! • Ya lookin' good, mon. • Show me watcha got, hero. Dismiss • Alright den. • Okay. • I be watching ya. Irritated • Not now! • I can still rip ya apart, ya know. • Don' make me do sometin' I be regretting. • Now I be knowin why da Legion hates ya. Emotes • (/flirt) *laughing* Ya have ta ask Sam first! • (/dance) Oh I'd join ya, but dis body ain't for dancin' mon. • (/hug) Aw, ya sure did look like ya need one. C'mere. • (/sing) Sure ting mon! As soon as I tink of someting. Special • *singing* Beware what lies beneath your feet, 'dis hollow ground where demons sleep, I will uproot dese evil seeds and use me fist ta keep da peace. • *looking around* Ya tink dey be 'ere too? Dey be big but hard ta spot. • *singing* Flesh and bone, da creatures feed, lock an load ya BFG, light 'em up like TNT, but don't let dem see ya bleed. • *chuckles* Did ya know dey call us vampires in da Legion? Me neither, just guessin'. But dey probably do. • (player is attacked) HEY! I loose dis guy Taedal kills me! • *stands to the side* Ya be a though one. I can feel it. Good, we gonna need that. Scorch Corrazzale Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Falrin Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Fergus Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Lunk Greeting Dismiss Irritated Emotes Special Trivia * The "g" in Toolpencil's "Oh gno!" is silent, just as in word "Gnome" * Dominia's lines are mostly shared with her namesake - Vitalia Domina.